


Smooth

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas have a date night.





	Smooth

Philip knocked on Lukas' front door, shuffling his feet around anxiously. This was going to be their first real date. Sure, they had gone to the movies and out to dinner at nice places, but tonight Lukas invited Philip over. He was cooking and everything. (Lukas was very proud of his newfound cooking skills thanks to his cooking class this semester.)  Luckily, there didn't seem to be any smoke coming out of Lukas' house so it must be going good.

Lukas opened the front door and leaned against the door frame, grinning. "Hey."

Philip stepped closer and stood up on his toes, kissing Lukas. "Hey."

"You look.. good." Lukas mumbled. He was still getting used to talking about things but Philip loved it and loved him. Lukas was trying for him and that was more than enough.

"You look handsome." Philip wrapped one arm loosely around Lukas' neck. "Can I come inside?"

"What's the password?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "You're twelve.." 

Lukas didn't move.

"You're serious?"

"As a bullet."

"Lukas Waldenbeck I swear to god." Philip muttered, slapping his arm.

Lukas only laughed. "Baby, c'mon, what's the password."

"This is childish."

"You just don't know the password."

"I haven't even tried yet." Philip looked up at Lukas and thought for a few seconds. "I love you."

"No."

"Are you serious?" Philip sighed. "Lukas Waldenbeck is the best motocross rider ever."

"Nope." Lukas grinned. "It was savage, but I love you and you're kinda cute so you can come in."

Philip rolled his eyes and stepped inside, shrugging off his coat. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Lukas shut and locked the door, walking past Philip, kissing his cheek. "I know." 

Philip hung his jacket up and followed Lukas into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Fried chicken. My mom taught my dad and then my dad taught me. Apparently he tried to impress her with her own recipe."

"Did it work?" Philip asked, sitting down at the table.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, but it was only cuz my mom loved him." Lukas though it would be best to leave out the part about how his parents only seemed to be happy together before he was born.

Philip smiled. "So you're gonna carry on the tradition?"

Lukas nodded. "Yeah.. I need all the help I can get."

"Shut up." Philip muttered. "You're the only guy I want."

"I fucked up a lot."

Philip stood up and walked over to Lukas, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Lukas' back. "And you fixed it. I've forgiven you. It's time to forgive yourself."

Lukas sighed, pushing back into Philips touch. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself for doing that stuff."

Philip kissed his cheek. "Then I'll forgive you enough for the both of us." Philip was about to say something else but he felt something hit his shoe. "Lukas, did you drop something?"

"No. Why?"

"I felt something on my foot."

"That's probably Lester. He likes to sit on peoppes feet." 

Philip looked down and gasped, yanking his foot out from under the turkey. "You bring him into your house?"

"Yeah. I sleep with him. I even taught him tricks." Lukas grinned.

"Oh god." Philip rubbed the bridge of his nose. "At least keep him out of the kitchen, it's unsanitary."

Lukas frowned. "But he's my friend."

"Hes a flying thanksgiving dinner."

Lukas bent down and picked up Lester, covering his ears. "How dare you say the T word around him!" He walked Lester out of the room and closed the small baby gate in the door way. He walked back over to the food but Philip slapped his arm. "What?"

"Wash your hands, he could habe diseases."

Lukas glared at him, walking over to the sink, bunching up each side of his long sleeved shirt, starting to wash his hands. "You're a mean dad."

"I am not that things parent."

"He isn't a thing, he's our boy."

Philip eyes widened. "Lukas."

"Oh, come on, Philip he isn't that bad." Lukas muttered, shutting off the water and straightening up.

"No! Lukas! You're on fire!" 

Lukas looked down at his left arm sleeve that was slowly getting covered by red flames. He had been hovering his arm near the stove so the shirt must've caught on fire. "Oh my god... oh my god! Philip help! What do I do!?"

"Put it out!"

"No fucking shit! How?!"

"Um.. um.. um.. " Philip looked around, chewing at his lip nervously.

"I'm on fire! We don't have all day!" 

"Stop drop and roll then!"

"And set the house on fire?! No!"

"Fire extinguisher!" Philip shouted, running across the kitchen and grabbing it, running over to Lukas. He pointed it at the ground and fired it to make sure it worked before raising it up and spraying it all over Lukas. After about two minutes of spraying him Philip stopped, letting out a deep breath when he saw Lukas' shirt was no longer on fire.

Lukas leaned back against the counter, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the ground. "Oh. My. God."

"You were on fire, thats.. insane." Philip mumbled.

"No shit." Lukas ran his fingers through his hair and sighed when he saw the stuff from the fire extinguisher was all over him, even his hair. "I must look stupid."

Philip smiled. "Little bit."

"Fuck you." Lukas went to leave the room but Philip stopped him. 

Philip cupped his cheeks and ran his finger across Lukas' mouth, cleaning the stuff off of it before kissing him. "I love you and I'm glad you didn't die."

Lukas rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop nearly dying while trying to impress me. The cabin. Getting shot. How you caught on fire."

Lukas smirked. "You're just a bad influence."

Philip grinned, ruffling Lukas' hair. "Shut up." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and up the steps. "Now let's go clean you up."

"But you're going to the bathroom.." Lukas trailed off.

Philip peeked out, smirking. "I know."

Lukas went to run out of the kitchen, trying his best to hop over the baby gate, but his foot caught and he fell, knocking the entire thing down.

"You know...maybe we shouldn't shower together, that might be too dangerous for you."

"Maybe." Lukas groaned.


End file.
